


Salty hair, Sandy Feet

by Lisa94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Blow Jobs, Clumsy Harry, First Dates, Louis teaches Harry how to surf, M/M, OS, Smut, Summer Vacation, Surfer Louis, Surfing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: Harry had experienced a lot in his time. Especially in hostels he had met some very interesting, if not weird, people. But nothing topped his experience in Orewa when he opened the door to dorm 28 and there was a very naked guy on one of the beds, listening to something with headphones on his ears. Harry wasn't sure what to do, the guy obviously hadn't heard him come in, or wasn't concerned with people seeing him naked. Normally Harry was the one who didn't mind getting naked, but he never did it in front of total strangers. How does one react to that? Before even thinking about the right way to deal with the situation his boy loving brain had already started to take in everything it could. The stranger had a very nice tan, tattoos looking like they belonged on the soft looking, deliciously wet skin and Harry was so grateful that the guy had one leg up and was kind of hiding his private parts. Slightly long, brown hair was still a bit wet and messily framed the very nice face.





	Salty hair, Sandy Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in NZ right now, in Orewa, and I've been watching father and daughter surfing for a couple of days now and got inspired for this quick OS. I know nothing about surfing and just described what I saw the father teaching his daughter. Also, first time writing smut ... not sure how to feel about that. Keep the mistakes and have fun reading! xx

 

 

 

**Salty Hair, Sandy Feet**

 

„ … and this is your dorm.“ the young lady, according to her accent not from New Zealand either, handed Harry his key as they stood in front of room 28 after a quick tour of the hostel. „Reception is open until 9 if you need anything. Enjoy your stay!“

 

„Thank you!“ Harry said and opened the door, ready to get rid of his heavy backpack. His friends from College were all working by now, but Harry wasn't sure what to do with his college diploma. He had successfully graduated with a Music Major but other than his love for music he wasn't sure what to do with it. So instead of finding a Job in the music industry, Harry decided to sell his furniture and everything that didn't fit into his backpack and leave the U.K. for a couple of months to travel in New Zealand.

 

Harry had experienced a lot in his time. Especially in hostels, he had met some very interesting, if not weird, people. But nothing topped his experience in Orewa when he opened the door to dorm 28 and there was a very naked guy on one of the beds, listening to something with headphones on his ears. Harry wasn't sure what to do, the guy obviously hadn't heard him come in, or wasn't concerned with people seeing him naked. Normally Harry was the one who didn't mind getting naked, but he never did it in front of total strangers. How does one react to that? Before even thinking about the right way to deal with the situation his boy loving brain had already started to take in everything it could. The stranger had a very nice tan, tattoos looking like they belonged on the soft looking, deliciously wet skin and Harry was so grateful that the guy had one leg up and was kind of hiding his private parts. Slightly long, brown hair was still a bit wet and messily framed the very nice face.

 

Harry forced himself to stop staring at the guy and decided on stepping to the empty bed opposite the naked guy ones and letting his backpack drop to the floor. He was carrying quite a lot around with him so it was making some noise and seemingly enough for the guy to at least check his surroundings. As soon as he saw Harry he all but threw his headphones off his head and sat up, scrabbling for the blanket to cover himself up.

 

„I'm so sorry!“, he yelped with a raspy, slightly higher voice than Harry had expected and started searching for some kind of underwear. Harry turned his back to the guy to give him some privacy.

 

„It's …. fine. I'm sorry, I should've knocked.“ his friends back home would get a right kick out of this first meeting. He could hear his friends Niall loud laugh in his head just thinking about the conversation.

 

„No, it's a hostel. A dorm! I should wear clothes. It's just that I came back from surfing and it's so warm that I thought I just wait for my skin to dry.“ Harry glanced back and turned around after seeing that the guy was dressed. „I'm sorry. My name's Louis. And I normally don't walk around naked.“

 

„'m Harry. And I'm usually the naked one.“ Harry grinned. Louis easily grinned back, even though his cheeks were still a pretty pink shade. Harry didn't even try to hide that he was checking him out. If he had learned one thing on his travels than that you had to seize opportunities that presented themselves. And Louis was a very pretty opportunity.

 

„That's good to know, even though it's not less embarrassing.“ Louis searched through his suitcase to find a shirt.

 

„I didn't see anything too private if that helps.“ Harry shrugged, sitting down on the bed he had chosen.

 

„Not really. So, where are you from?“ Louis, now completely dressed, asked and sat down on his bed.

 

„England. I'm guessing you, too?“ Harry knew a British accent when he heard one.

 

„Yorkshire, yeah. But I live in London.“ Harry was way too focused on the wet spots on Louis' white shirt that started to cling to his body, to really listen. He took a bit too long to answer but Louis didn't seem to mind.

 

„We're basically Neighbours! Well, I sold everything to have more money to travel. Technically, I'm homeless. But before I came to New Zealand I was living in London.“

 

„Well then, how do you feel about dinner with me? I know this amazing fish and chips shop at the beach.“ Louis asked and was already on a search for his shoes.

 

„Dinner at the beach? What a romantic first date.“ Harry joked but he actually wouldn't mind. Louis was _fit_.

 

„You're pretty confident. Maybe I'm straight?“ Louis teased but Harry could tell by the look in his eyes that he was kidding.

 

„You're not.“ he grinned.

 

„What if I have a boyfriend?“ Louis asked further.

 

„Do you?“ Harry smiled with a tilt to his head. Louis just laughed and put on some flip-flops.

 

„Alright. Let's go on that date.“ Harry quickly changed his Boots to flip-flops and followed Louis out the door. Orewa was a small town and they walked the short walk to the Beach where Louis went straight to the Fish and Chips shop.

 

„How do you like yours?“ Louis asked after ordering for himself.

 

„Just Salt. No Vinegar.“

 

„Are you kidding me? No Vinegar?“ Louis looked at him with wide eyes. Harry just shrugged.

 

„I don't like it that much. Thank you!“ Harry took his order and started to walk towards the Beach, Louis behind him still muttering about what kind of person wouldn't like Vinegar.

 

„Next thing you're telling me is that you don't like tea.“ Louis teased as they sat down on one of the benches at the parking lot, overlooking the beach and the few surfers still out in the waves.

 

„I mean I drink it … but I do prefer coffee.“ Harry shrugged.

 

„That's it. The date is over.“ Louis got up and started walking away but a laughing Harry pulled him back by his arm.

 

„Stop it. So, you surf?“ Harry changed the subject nodding towards the ocean.

 

„Yeah. Learned it a while back when I was with my mates in Australia. But the waves here are amazing for surfing.“

 

„You just came here for the waves?“ Harry asked and happily eat his dinner. Ever since the smell hat hit his nostrils he realized how hungry he was.

 

„I'm in between Shows and wanted to see something else for a change. Why not go somewhere where I can surf?“ Still, New Zealand was really far away just to surf.

 

„Between Shows?“

 

„I'm an actor. But I mostly do musicals at the west end.“ Louis said like it was nothing.

 

„You must be good if they let you on a west end stage.“ Harry grinned.

 

„I like to think that I am, yes.“ Louis nodded. „What do you do?“

 

„Nothing right now. I left after college and started traveling in New Zealand. It's been four months but I'm going home at the end of the week. I'm just staying here because it's nicer than Auckland. It has a nice beach.“

 

„True. So, do you surf? Want to have a second date on the waves?“ Louis smiled and took Harry's empty plate to throw it in the bin.

 

„I'm way too clumsy to surf. I'd much rather go for a jog on the beach.“ Harry shrugged. The sun had set and both men starting to make their way back to their Hostel.

 

„Yeah, we're really nothing alike,“ Louis told him laughing. „Let me teach you tomorrow. I promise I won't let you die.“ Harry just shrugged, not sure about this. He had this mental image of him falling off the board, the board hitting him in the head and him being unconscious and slowly dying at the bottom of the ocean.

 

„Oh my god, you should be in drama with an imagination like that.“ Louis laughed after Harry voiced his concerns.

 

„It could happen!“ Harry defended himself.

 

„But it won't. Let's try this tomorrow. It will be a great second date.“

 

„Do I get some more fish and chips afterward?“ Harry asked and Louis laughed again.

 

„Sure.“

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

To say Harry was nervous standing at the beach the next day would be an understatement. He wanted this second date with Louis, the older guy was fun to be around and for sure very pleasant on the eye. But was Harry really ready to potentially die? He had already paid way too much money for a wetsuit, Louis convinced that Harry would like it and that he would want his own. Harry wasn't all that convinced. The waves were small and the sun was shining from a cloudless sky, but they still looked dangerous to Harry.

 

„Okay. Let's just get in and we try it on the smaller waves. I won't leave your site.“ Harry was glad that Louis had stopped being his teasing and loud self and started to actually soothe Harry. Or at least try. It took Louis to start walking into the ocean with his surfboard under his arm for Harry to actually move his feet. God, he hoped he wouldn't turn to fish food.

 

„Let's start slow. Lay down on the board on your front and let the waves carry you back to the beach.“ They weren't deep in the ocean, the water barely reaching Harry's butterfly tattoo. Knowing that Harry tried to climb on the board as gracefully as he could. Louis held the board in place for him.

 

„Am I doing this right?“ Harry asked. He didn't feel like he belonged on a surfboard. He'd much rather go for a swim, or just sit on the beach.

 

„Looking good! Are you ready? Just hold on and try not to fall.“ Louis told him and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

„Great instruction. You're an amazing teacher,“ he told him dryly which got Louis to laugh once again.

 

„I'm sorry, but that's all you can do! It's not deep, even if you fall you will be able to stand up.“ Worrying his bottom lip Harry tried to find a good position on the board before he gave Louis the signal that he was ready for his first try. It was a small wave, but it still surprised him and even though he stayed on the board for the most part, as soon as he got slower, he lost his balance and crashed in the ocean. Like Louis had said, it wasn't deep, and just sitting Harry had his head over water.

 

„That was great!“ Louis screamed and clapped.

 

„I'm in the water.“ Harry stated the obvious.

 

„Well, yeah. But before that, you hold on pretty long! It was your first try, give yourself some credit, mate.“

 

„Mate?“ Harry pouted when Louis got closer and grabbed the board. „I thought this was a date. A second date, Louis!“

 

„Okay, fine. Let's try this again, _babe._ “

 

And they did. For what felt like hours Louis tried to teach Harry how to surf and at the end of the day Harry was able to ride the waves back to the beach without falling off the board. Even though he couldn't stand up on the board. But he didn't die and the board didn't hit him in the head, so he called his lesson a success.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

„I could get used to this.“ Harry told Louis later when both of them were sitting on one of the park benches located at the parking lot. Louis had organized two portions Fish'n'Chips and while he had been away Harry had pulled off the upper part of his wetsuit.

 

„That's a very unfair look you have going on, Tarzan.“ Louis told him and sat down next to him.

 

„What?“ Harry laughed and took his portion. „You were naked the first time I saw you.“

 

„Maybe you have more willpower than I do.“ Louis shrugged.

 

„Don't get any dirty thoughts, Lou. We haven't even kissed.“ Louis looked at him with raised eyebrows and that twinkle in his eyes but Harry only laughed.

 

„No! Not before the third date.“

 

„Oh my god.“ Louis groaned.

 

„Lucky for you, you're a good teacher and this is kind of fun. Let's do it again tomorrow.“

 

„Let's.“ Louis smiled.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

„You're doing it!“ Louis cheered somewhere behind Harry. Harry was on his hand and knees, supposed to get on his knees but he felt himself slipping.

 

„I'm really not!“ he called back and the next second he was laying in the water.

 

„You need to stop saying that!“ Louis lectured when both of them walked back into the waves. „Try and actually believe that you can do it.“

 

„Right. So on my front, then on my knees and standing up. Easy.“

 

„Don't think about the wave you want to ride. Just try and stand up as fast as you can and keep your balance.“ Harry was back on the board, Louis hold it for him and waiting for the next wave. „And go!“ He pushed the board and Harry kept his eyes straight on the sore and followed the simple instructions Louis had given him.

 

_Get on your knees._

 

With one quick jump, he was back on his knees, sitting on his heels. Okay, this was easier then the hand and knees he had tried every time since they had started this day.

 

_Find your balance. One Foot on the board._

 

He could do this. With his hands still grabbing the board tightly, he got one foot on the board.

 

_And stand up._

 

With a deep breath, Harry let go of the board and stood up. The board wobbled a bit and he was sure that he had caught the wave. He was standing maybe a second before he crashed into the ocean.

 

„You did it!“ Louis cheered both arms in the air and laughing.

 

„I did it!“ Harry screamed laughing, not even caring that the board was slowly moving towards the sore without him. „Louis, I stood on the board!“ His private surf teacher was in front of him by now and Harry threw his arms around him.

 

„And you didn't die.“ Louis laughed into his neck.

 

„I didn't! Wow. I can tell people now that I can surf.“ Harry told Louis happily with eyes wide of excitement. His arms still loosely around the older guys neck, Harry leaned back far enough to look at Louis' face. Wet strands hang in his eyes and the blue of them might just be the prettiest color Harry had ever seen.

 

„You might want to practice some more before you show people your skills.“ Louis grinned.

 

„Dickhead.“ Harry mumbled and kissed the salty lips in front of him that he had fantasies about every since he moved into dorm 28. The excitement he was feeling was only topped by the feeling of Louis kissing back. As soon as the information that Louis was very wet, in a very tight wetsuit, pressed against him, reached his brain, his body took over. Harry tried to press even closer to Louis, which wasn't the best idea given that they were stood in the ocean, waves were pushing and pulling at them and Harry was known for his bambie legs. It wasn't really a surprise when a wave got him and instead of bracing himself, he leaned further into Louis and both fell right into the ocean.

 

„Ouf. You really are clumsy, huh?“ Louis asked sitting up and found himself with a lapful of Harry.

 

„Sorry.“ Harry apologized sheepishly. His long hair was hanging in his eyes but he didn't try to rearrange it.

 

„It's kinda cute,“ Louis told him and brushed the hair back behind Harry's ear.

 

„Yeah, whatever.“ Harry rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that knocking people over and falling down all the time was everything but cute. „Let's do this again. I need to show my friends how good I am!“ with a quick kiss to Louis' lips he got up from that very comfortable lap and went to get the surfboard, by now laying on the beach.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

With that first kiss the spell was broken and after their lesson of the day, both men couldn't keep their hands from each other. As soon as the door to the room was shut and both men checked that nobody else was in the room, Louis pressed Harry against the door and started kissing his lips. Harry immediately moaned into the kiss and pulled Louis impossible close against his own body. Louis started to slowly rotate his hips against Harry's, giving both men the friction they had needed since the kiss in the ocean. Louis started kissing with determination and Harry completely lost himself in the feeling of _LouisLouisLouis._ He felt himself getting harder by the second and wanted nothing more but get out of this wetsuit. His fingers found the zipper of Louis' wetsuit to open the other ones first when he was stopped.

 

„Wait. We're still in the dorm. What if someone comes in?“ Louis asked out of breath.

 

„Just be quiet and listen if someone wants in.“ Harry growled and with one move had Louis' wetsuit unzipped and turned them around so that Louis was now against the door. Harry started to peel the suit from Louis' damp skin, leaving kisses on every piece of skin he got free.

 

„Fuck Harry.“ Louis moaned and let his head fall against the wooden door behind him. Harry had reached Louis' penis and looked up at him between wet strands of hair before removing the suit.

 

„You really need to be quiet or else we're going to get caught,“ he told him before pulling the suit down with one quick move. „So pretty.“ he said, now finally having seen everything of Louis naked.

 

„Harry, do something.“ Louis whined, his hand wandering to his freed hard dick. Harry just scowled and slapped his hand away.

 

„Let me.“ But instead of getting his hands on Louis, he anchored himself on Louis' thighs and took Louis in his mouth. He took a moment to get used to the long, thick and heavy cock on his tongue before looking up at Louis and slowly licking along the length. He could feel Louis' thighs twitch under his touch and Harry just grabbed them this much harder to keep him still. Very slowly he let his cock slide out of his mouth, only to keep the tip of his cock between his lips to suck on it, letting his tongue play with Louis' slit.

 

„Fucking Hell … Harry … that's … you're so good.“ Satisfied with himself Harry grinned around Louis' cock before going down again, taking as much as he could before gagging and sucking hard. His senses were filled with Louis' moans, his smell of the ocean, sunscreen and _Louis_ , the weight of his cock in his mouth and the taste of Louis' precum.

 

„Harry … Harry I …“ Louis' twitching got worse and there was a hand in Harry's hair trying to get him off this very nice penis. „I'm gonna come, Harry.“ With that news, there was no way that Harry would let his cock escape his mouth and he only sucked harder. It only took a minute for Louis to moan loud enough that Harry was sure everyone in the hostel knew what they were doing and come all over Harry's tongue.

 

Happily, Harry sat back on his heels and licked his lips. Louis was still catching his breath but looked down at Harry shaking his head.

 

„You're killing me.“ Harry just laughed and stood up to get rid of his own wetsuit. „Wait, let me..“ Louis nodded to Harry's own penis but Harry declined.

 

„No need. This wetsuit is in need of a wash, though.“ Once both of them were naked they lay down in Louis' bed. This time they thought about potential roommates and got under the blanket. Louis opened his arms and Harry cuddled into his side, head on Louis' chest.

 

„You're pretty amazing. I'm going to miss you.“ Louis told him and started drawing patterns on Harry's naked skin.

 

„We have two more days before I'm leaving.“ Harry tried to be optimistic. He would've never thought he would meet someone like Louis in New Zealand.

 

„I'm only leaving in two weeks.“ Louis said sadly. „Will I see you when I get home?“

 

„Of course! I will pick you up at the airport. With a sign and everything.“

 

„Okay.“ Louis laughed and kissed Harry's wild curls.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry couldn't forget the blue eyes, loud laugh, and tattoos ever since he landed in London. He and Louis had exchanged numbers but with the time difference, it wasn't really possible to text as much as Harry would've liked. When he liked someone he got clingy and a bit possessive and having Louis so far away wasn't sitting right with him.

 

His friends had found it funny when he first told them about Louis, not believing that their clumsy friend actually had learned how to surf in that in a matter of days. But by now, two weeks later, all of them were sick and tired of Harry complaining that Louis wasn't here. Even worse – Harry still hadn't found a place and was living on Niall's couch, the Irish lad constantly reminded of just how much Harry missed Louis.

 

But now, finally, the day had come that Louis would land in London. Originally a friend of his was supposed to pick him up to save on taxi costs, but that Harry wouldn't have it and made sure to be the one bringing Louis home. He made Niall drive him to the Airport („I'll pay for the parking costs!“ „With what money?!“) and spent the day before drawing a sign. It was simple – just a big _Louis – welcome home_ with a drawn house, surfboard and two stick figures in the ocean.

 

„You really shouldn't start working in any Job that requires drawing.“ Niall told him on the way to the airport.

 

„I'm so glad you're honest.“ Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

 

„Sorry! I'm sure Louis will like it, but it really isn't a great picture of two people.“ Niall shrugged.

 

„Good thing, it's not for you.“

 

„Yeah, yeah whatever. Go get your man.“ Niall had parked and Harry left the car with a wide grin. Only minutes separated him from being with Louis. „Don't be long! It's fucking expensive.“

 

Harry didn't care. He grabbed his sign tightly and walked to the arrival area and pushed through the crowd until he was in the front, holding his sign up with pride and a grin on his face. A bunch of businessmen, tourists, and children came through the doors before Harry finally spotted the familiar men and squealed. Laughing Louis hurried around the barricade and Harry all but threw himself at Louis.

 

„God I'm glad I have you back.“ Louis said quietly where his lips were right next to Harry`s ear.

 

„I missed you.“ Harry told him and let some space between them to kiss Louis. It was nothing like the last kiss they had shared, not as passionate and desperate to have something to remember the other one by. This one was chaste, soft, a promise of many more.

 

„You're so pretty.“ Louis told him with a smile after their kiss and started to play with Harry's long hair. „I missed you, too.“

 

„Well, you have me now. For as long as you want.“ Harry stated. „Literally. I still haven't found a place to stay and I'm sure Niall is about to kick me out.“

 

„Why?“ Louis laughed and grabbed Harry's hand to intertwine their hands. He gently guided Harry out of the mass of people in the arriving hall and Harry gladly followed.

 

„I talk too much about you. How much I miss you and stuff.“ Harry was a bit embarrassed to admit it, even though it was true.

 

„You don't have a reason to complain anymore, huh?“ Louis nudged him gently. „But you're welcome to stay at my place if you want.“

 

„I don't want to move in!“ Harry quickly reassured him. „Just … spend time with you.“

 

„Oh, we will spend so much time together, you will get sick of me.“ Louis joked. And Harry? Harry couldn't wait.

 


End file.
